


The Firstborn Prequels

by Gamewizard2008



Series: Kids Next Door Gameverse [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Codename: Kids Next Door, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bullies, Death, F/M, Fearbending, Poisonbending, Prequel, Psychicbending, introductions, shadowbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamewizard2008/pseuds/Gamewizard2008
Summary: This is a group of miscellaneous, but also very important, Firstborn Prequels, leading up toLegend of the Eight Firstborn.





	1. Another Friend Lost

**Hello, everybody! Here is another small _Firstborn_ preview (sort of). Now let me be clear, this one-shot HEAVILY ties in to Depthcharge2030’s series, which provides a better understanding of Nolan York’s background and conflict. So, if you want more info on this character, you can read his stuff.  
________________________________________**

****

**_

Another Friend Lost

_**

****

It was a peaceful Summer's day in Quahog, Rhode Island. Just recently, Nolan York had joined the KND, and was Numbuh 2030. He should be excited… but he wasn’t. He recently had to watch several of his friends' decommissionings, the most important one being his friend, Dillon's.

Of all the friends he had, Nolan felt the closest to him. Nolan felt that he and Dillon had that kind of friendship that would last forever, and even "transcend lifetimes" if what that crud on TV says is true. But as any operative would know, such a thing was impossible in the KND. They were all doomed to become crazy, disgusting teenagers, forced to live the rest of their lives without the memories of those who were closest to them. Nolan was even coming close to thinking the whole Decommissioning Process was designed by some childlike empress who fed off of people's misery, or something. 'Course, he knew THAT was unlikely… wasn't it?

He just shook the thought off. It didn't really matter now. Now, Dillon was a teenager, and they were forced to be enemies. Nolan then shot a look of disgust as he noticed the teen himself loitering by a stop sign, nodding his head up and down to some music in his headphones.

"Stupid teenagers…" Nolan mumbled, walking by his former friend, then stopping. "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THIS WAY?!"

Dillon stopped nodding to his music and shot a glance to him.

Nolan sighed and said, "Oh, what's the point? We're all gonna turn into them someday. You can't be young forever. What's the point of fighting adult tyranny when we're only going to turn into them, anyway? I should just give up now."

"Come on, Nolan. That's not how an operative talks."

Nolan immediately shot his head up and turned at the teenager. "Y…You-"

Dillon took off his headphones and faced the child. "Now, where's that kid that was all excited to be an operative?"

"But… that's impossible! You were decommissioned! I saw you!"

"I was PRETENDED to be decommissioned! I'm not supposed to tell you this, but certain operatives who are trustworthy and good enough are chosen to join the higher ranks, called the Teens Next Door, where we infiltrate and spy on teen and adult facilities to retrieve information for KND Global Command."

"So… you remembered me all along?"

"Mm-hm. I couldn't say anything without risking blowing my cover. But after that, well, I had to speak. Listen, Nolan, I know decommissioning's a sad thing, but the truth is, it's just like death. You can't avoid death, and you can't avoid growing up. That's why people enjoy their lives, and kids enjoy their childhoods while they last. But just because people die or grow up, it doesn't always mean their friendships die, too. If a friendship is strong enough, it can survive. And that's why our friendship will live on, even if we're both decommissioned."

"It will?"

Dillon smiled. "Count on it."

Nolan smiled as well, feeling a sudden sense of relief. He jumped and high-fived with his friend.

"Well, I better get home. Teen or not, I still have chores." He said, walking across the street.

"Hey! Let's hang out sometime!"

"I'll make time for that!"

However, Nolan's expression turned to horror when he noticed a runaway bus swerving uncontrollably down the street. "DUDE, WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" Dillon turned to face him, then was frozen in fear at the sight of the oncoming bus. Before he could react, the bus came, and Nolan watched in shock as the bus rammed and ran his friend over.

The bus passed right over him and finally crashed into an unsuspecting house, Cleveland Brown sliding down the tilting floor in his bathtub. "What the hell?! No no no no NO NO!" He crashed once again. "Darn! I wanna be aggravated at this, but I can't, seeing as this is an earlier point of the timeline, so I'm forced to say that accidents happen!"

Nolan instantly ran over to his friend on the ground, tears in his eyes as he held his head up. "Dillon! Speak to me!"

"Er…Nolan?" Dillon could barely speak or get up.

"Yeah?"

"Uh…buses…suck." His eyes closed and he fainted. Nolan felt around for a heartbeat or a pulse.

"D-Dillon?" He desperately searched for any signs of life still in him. But to his pure sadness, nothing. "No!"

That's when the bus driver ran over with a horrified expression. "Oh no! I-I'm sorry! The bus went out of control, I-I couldn't drive-"

Nolan couldn’t have been more enraged. "GO AWAY! I DON'T EVER WANNA SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

"I don't blame you. The fault is all mine. I'll go now." With that, the bus driver walked away, leaving Nolan to cry over his friend.

After going behind some random house, the bus driver smirked and rubbed his face, his whole body transforming into that of a slim woman with black hair, rose red lips, and a red jumpsuit. The woman took out a communicator and said in a French accent, "Madame Rouge to Brain: mission accomplished."

_"Excellent work, my top operative. With his closest friend gone, Nolan will slowly be destroyed on the inside. With his new conflicting emotions, he will be easily turned to the Dark Side in time, and the Kids Next Door will be eliminated."_

"I am still not used to having children in our group. But understood. I look forward to seeing how this vorks." With that, she hung up and turned to look at the crying child. "So, as it is promised: you vill never see my bus-driver face again! UH HU HU HU HU HU HU HU HU!"

________________________________________

**Yes, I know this death was completely random, but it still sets up for a lot.**


	2. The Path of Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Scarlet Vargas, cousin of Violet McCleary.

**The story that won’t be spoken of in _Firstborn_. How Scarlet Vargas came to join Lord Gnaa. Here it goes! Also, first story told in first-person POV!**

****

**_

The Path of Scar

_**

****

My name is Scarlet. Scarlet Vargas. My parents died when I was little, so I lived with my aunt, Victoria, and my cousin, Violet. She was as caring as a mother, but she worked two shifts, for her husband died. I always felt bad for her, but Violet never seemed to care. Especially after what happened. Violet was meant to take part in an experiment, which would result in a massive raise for my aunt. But Violet ran away, and shortly after that, Aunt Victoria disappeared. I was forced to live in an orphanage, and my life became worse.

When next I heard from Violet, she had apparently signed her soul away to a bunch of relentless demons! She used the catlike abilities she had gained from the experiment to aid in the freedom of the Demon King. In the end, the King betrayed her, which made me scoff at first, but I was angered when the KND allowed her to be with them, and fight the demons together! After Numbuh 1 and his friends killed Malladus, they let my cousin become an operative! I heard she recently went on some oceanic adventure with her new friends. I can only hope she got major seasickness.

I hate her so much. And I hate the Kids Next Door for forgiving her so easily. Violet didn’t bother to even look for me. I desperately wished for revenge. Fortunately, my wish was granted just recently when I spotted a group of robotic soldiers in the junkyard and decided to follow them. I was then led to this strange parallel dimension and to a dark, nightmarish mountain, where I made my way through this fortress.

After getting through to the center of the fortress, I was met with the nastiest bunch of villains, as well as their Master. He called himself Negatar Gnaa. And his aura was brimming with pure malice and evil. 

Gnaa and his minions gave me deadly looks, and I expected trouble. They demanded to know my business there, so I told them. I told them my story, my hatred for both Violet and the KND. After my tale was finished, the Dark Master smiled and accepted me.

Right now, I was following some turtle-like soldiers; called Koopas, down the hallway of a high-tech base. I stopped in the chamber of some sort of machine, and there were Gnaa’s allies: Bowser, the Koopa King; Eggman, the mad scientist; Ganondorf, the Dark Lord; and Darth Genious, the Sith Lord. Also known as ‘The Brain.’ As well as the Dark Master himself, via hologram. I stood in the center of that room, awaiting for what’s to come.

Eggman chuckled. “Now then… Scarlet Vargas: it is with great pleasure that we welcome you to Team Gnaa! Now, if you would be so kind as to step into the right pod… we can begin the initiation.” I looked at the machine. There were two pods. In the left pod was a black cat. Was this what they used on Violet?

I took a deep breath and stepped into the right pod. Eggman then pushed a button and closed the pods. “Now… all we need to do is insert this Chaos Emerald…” I watched as he placed a big, glowing red gem into a slot, closing it. He must use those gems as power sources a lot. “Push a few buttons and…AHA!” Once he was finished, the scientist pulled a lever and the machine activated. In the second pod, the black cat turned into a puff of pink smoke and went through a pipe connecting to mine. When the smoke reached and spread through my pod, I screamed as I felt the transformation overcoming me.

Finally, the transformation was done and Eggman opened the pods. I stepped out of the smoke to study my new form: I now had a black cat tail and black cat ears. I then felt more pain in my fingers as my nails extended to become long claws. I felt the same sensation in my toes and looked down to see my toenails stretched through my boots.

“Heh heh heh!” Eggman chuckled, a devious smirk on his face. “ATTACK!” At that instant, he pushed a button and a door opened, releasing a squadron of robots that began shooting blasters at me. I quickly used my new reflexes and dashed over the walls, reaching the robots, and sliced them all in half with my claws. Bowser then stomped the ground and several Koopa soldiers spun around and shot towards me. I counterattacked by sticking my claws into their shells and throwing them back to knock the others out. Ganondorf made a gesture and his demonic henchmen drew out bows and began shooting arrows at me. I immediately took out my new huge cat shurikens and tossed them over, slicing the demons and exploding them.

The Brain’s dome glowed, and several white armored soldiers, known as Stormtroopers, began shooting blasters. I defended with my claws, then leaped over to stab them through their armor. I always heard their armor was never that strong. Once I finished, I retracted my claws back in, and Eggman walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. “He he he! What’d I tell you, Gnaa? My creations never cease to amaze! And this little catgirl will be our most imposing threat, yet!”

“Eh, I don’t trust her.” I frowned at Ganondorf’s statement. “How do we know this won’t end up the same way as Violet with Malladus?”

 _“Malladus was a fool. He could not sense the evil in others like I can!”_ Lord Gnaa said. _“And I sense the true hatred in this girl’s heart.”_

“Your powers guarantee nothing, Lord Gnaa!” Ganon said hatefully. “The only way to truly have someone follow you is by force!” I then gave a horrified look as Ganon approached me. He bent down, and lightly put his hand over my face, his fingers gripping the edges of my face as he transferred some dark energy. When he released, I looked down as a small, purple flame appeared by my chest. “You are officially recruited as my lifelong servant. And by extension, you serve Negatar Gnaa.” Ganon seemed to clench his teeth at the statement. “The Dark Flame is a symbol of your contract… and is connected with your heart. For now, it’ll remain hidden. But at the first sign of betrayal… it will shrink.” I watched the flame disappear, but still felt its heat. “When it is gone… your life is finished. Understand, Scar?”

I nodded. “Yes.”

“Good… Now, help us clean this mess up and order us some pizzas.”

 _“OOOH! I’ll take the one with anchovies!”_ Negatar Gnaa exclaimed.

Well, there you have it. My name is Scarlet Vargas. Little girl on the Dark Side and loyal servant to Negatar Gnaa. Or should I say Ganondorf. And if I so much as think to betray them, then death will be my savior. I wouldn’t have it any other way. And now that I’m here, I wouldn’t rest until these new claws were rammed through Violet’s chest… and riddled with her blood.


	3. iNSaNiTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Danika Anderson, a young and murderous shadowbender.

**Hello, everyone. This was a story written ages ago by my good friend, Danika Anderson, aka Dynamite Girl. Sadly, she has been long gone from Fanfiction, having deleted all her stories after losing her confidence to write. So I have decided to rewrite this story for her, featuring her star character. Here we go.**

****

**_

iNSaNiTY

_**

****

Her name was Danika Anderson. Twelve-year-old student at McClintock Elementary. She didn’t have very many friends. She was a goth. Black, long, smooth hair, brown eyes, black leather open jacket, brown shirt, thin gray pants, small black and white shoes, and lips with black lipstick. She also had a midnight-blue streak through her hair.

No one respected goths at their school. They were bullied a lot. And Danika was no exception. However, there was something about her that made her stand out from other goths. She had a special power that only her family knew.

Danika walked through the empty halls slowly, on her way outside for recess. A group of smug girls stood by the doorway, wearing vicious smirks. Danika stopped as the leader of the bunch got in the way. “Danika, it’s a little sunny outside. Why don’tcha turn around so you don’t make us look bad?”

“You don’t need me for that.” Danika said in a low, shallow tone. “You better step aside.”

“Silly Danika. You can’t push us around. Freaks like you don’t belong in a world of NORMAL people. So just get lost.”

“Hmph. Okay then.” With that, she turned around, not another word.

“Ugh. Why can’t she stay in the stairwell like the others.” one of the girls said hurtfully.

“Relax, girls. We’ll make sure she doesn’t come to school at all.”

Unbeknownst to them, a shadow rose up from behind one of the girls. She muffled a scream as a hand cupped her mouth, and a dagger stabbed into her back. The girls turned, seeing their friend fall as Danika appeared behind, a smirk on her face as she held two daggers. They ran away quickly, but Danika became a shadow that slid along the ground, going below the next bully as she shot up and sliced. She hurled both daggers in separate directions, stabbing two more bullies. Finally, it was just their leader. She ran away, filling with fear, but Danika stood in place and reached an arm forward, her hand open as a shadowy arm stretched along the ground. The hand grabbed the girl by the legs, and she screamed frantically as she tried to grab the floor, looking back as she drew closer to Danika.

Danika’s shadow held her up, pulling her against the wall as she cupped her mouth closed, a devious, white grin on the shadow’s face. Danika stepped over, tipping a dagger to her neck. “Silly, Cathy. You can’t push around shadowbenders.”

Cathy muffled a scream, but couldn’t escape.

A slice was heard, and Danika casually walked away, covered in blood. As she stepped out into the park, the bright sun shone on her face. Danika raised a hand and blocked, stepping into the building’s shade. She spared a glance at the frolicking kids before walking away within the shadow. She stopped and looked up when she spotted a slim woman in a black robe, smoking a cigarette.

“Not bad.” she said in a French accent. “I know some vone who may have need for you.”


	4. Evil’s Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Depthcharge2030's Declaration of Intent. Nolan York escapes captivity, but is shortly found by The Brain.

**Hey, everyone! This is a continuation of Depthcharge2030’s “Declaration of Intent.” So, before you get confused here, you can give that a read.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 __**

 ** _Evil’s Intent_**

Nolan York kept the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. steady as he flew back down to Earth. Not long ago, he was given the order by Numbuh Infinity to shut down all of Moonbase’s defenses. And while he followed said order, he was caught by Numbuh 86 and her Decommissioning Troops. He escaped and made it down to Earth, but at the very same time, a fleet of aliens laid a siege upon the Earth. He tried to take refuge, but his legs were suddenly crushed by a L.O.C.K.A.H.-S.O.C.K.A.H., controlled by Lizzie Devine.

As the invasion went on, he was captured and hauled back to Moonbase by Numbuhs 58 and 59. But after a little friendly persuasion, they released him. Now, he was on his way back to Earth, his rage boiling at the thought of what Lizzie did to him, and that girl called ‘Ava’, who apparently was masquerading as Numbuh Infinity, tricking him into lowering the defenses. He’s never felt so much rage before in his life.

 _First my legs get broken and I’m accused of being a criminal._ Nolan thought to himself. _Things can’t get much worse than this._ But he was too early to think as his ship was suddenly attacked by other 2x4 aircraft on his way through the atmosphere. “NO! Not now!” he begged. But before he could do anything, his ship crash-landed into some neighborhood.

Nolan struggled as he tried to haul himself out of the wrecked S.C.A.M.P.E.R. with his broken legs. But when he finally made it out, he was suddenly surrounded by decommissioning troops. “Alright: HANDS UP IN THE AIR!” the female leader of the squad yelled.

“You don’t understand! It wasn’t me! It was Ava!” Nolan exclaimed.

“Ava? Who the heck is that?”

“Uh…”

“That’s what I thought. You’re coming with us!”

“Oh…” Nolan groaned.

“Huh-Hey!” the squad leader was suddenly lifted into the air by some unknown force by her neck, as she gasped for air. The troops looked behind to see some brain inside a dome on a canister. The kids aimed their weapons and fired at The Brain, but he simply defended with a barrier. He then forced the squad leader to take her weapon and shoot off all the troops. When they were all gone, The Brain tossed the leader several feet away.

Nolan panted and watched as The Brain moved over to him. “Seems you can’t always trust the ones that are closest to you.” He spoke in a robotic monotone voice.

“You…” Nolan panted. “Who are you?”

“I am Darth Genious. Better known as ‘The Brain.’ I am here because I wanted to ask you to join my group.”

“Group?” he panted again.

“The Brotherhood of Evil. An organization built for criminals and evil masterminds everywhere. And after witnessing what events you just went through, I have decided to make you our new member.”

“I’m with the Kids Next Door. Why should I join you?”

“Because the Kids Next Door do not want you. Would you honestly want to stay with them after they arrested you without hearing your story? Especially after what treatment they give your OTHER friends…”

“W-What?”

“The Prospectors. A group of dubbed ‘freaks.’ Those who only want a place in the world, but get the worst disrespect. Those who cannot find their place _because_ of everyone’s hatred toward them. My organization is _made_ of those people. Our goal is to find our place… by banning together. Join me, and you can take your revenge on all of the ones who shunned them. And you can take your revenge on the ones that caused you these problems. Such as Ava and Lizzie.”

Another pant. “I don’t know… is it right?”

“It is fact. While good may appear strong, evil always prevails in the end. Right now, I am serving under a much higher power. A power that will soon be the greatest in the universe. When that happens, all good will be lost and evil shall rule all. But despite this, your friends who were deemed ‘freaks’ shall have their place, as rulers. You’re welcome to join me… and claim your victory over those fools.”

Nolan was lost in thought. If he didn’t go with Brain, he wouldn’t be against his friends… his _former_ friends. And he would also get decommissioned and lose all memories of his childhood. But if he _did_ go with him, he could keep his memories and have his revenge on the ones that did this to him. And he could make a better world for all his Prospector friends. But he would be hurting all the other people he cared about. But if they don’t care about him now, why should he care? Why should he still give a crap about them? It was then that he made his decision.

“I’m in.”

“Good. Monsieur Mallah, bring him his new weapon.” Nolan watched as a big brown gorilla with a bullet sash approached him, pushing a wheelchair. Mallah lifted him up and placed him on the chair. “This wheelchair serves as an all-purpose battle mech. It can fire missiles, lasers, nets, boost rockets, etc.. The perfect device for the fiercest handicap. Do you like it?”

Nolan decided to push a button, firing two missiles over to an already-destroyed house. “Hey! This is cool! Wait until Ava and Lizzie get a piece of this! Where would I find Ava though…”

“You will find them in time. But for now, I’d like you to meet your new partner. Oh, Danika?” With that, Nolan watched as a goth girl in a black jacket emerged from a shadow.

“Hey, I remember you! You were that goth chick with the weird powers!” Nolan exclaimed, remembering her from Arctic Training.

“Hmmm. Nice to know someone remembers me.” Danika said in a dull tone.

“You can catch up later. Danika, take him to the base.” Brain ordered. “After what he’s been through, he must rest. Then he’ll awaken to perform his first acts of evil.”

“Whatever you say.” Danika said glumly as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Nolan. “Better hold on.” Nolan closed his eyes as he and Danika became a shadow, flying off to the sky.

Brain watched them leave and spoke to himself. “After years of planning, he is ready to become my apprentice. I shall use his rage to turn him into the ultimate Sith. Soon…” his dome glowed green, and his canister’s eyes red, “our kind will rise again, and all heroes of the universe will be ours.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Brain comes from _Teen Titans_ , and he is one of my favorite villains from childhood. And trust me, he’ll be a big deal in this series.**


	5. Mika’s New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Mikaela Corella, a psychicbender who lives with Mewtwo and trains under him.

**Hello, everybody! Introducing ANOTHER new OC for _Firstborn_! Play the “Prologue” theme from _Beauty and the Beast_!**

****

**_

Mika’s New Life

_**

****

I inhaled the salty air of the sea as I stood along the shore of this island fortress with windmill towers. It’s been so long since I’ve been off this place, since I’ve seen the outside world. So long that my parents passed away and I was taken into the care of my new guardian. My name is Mikaela Corella. I bet you’re all wondering how I came to be on this island, huh? How all this came to be? Of course you are, why else would I be talking to you. Anyway… it all started around 6 years ago… when I was 6.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was on a cruise ship with my parents. It was the summer, and we were taking our vacation away from home on the Philippines. Every summer, we’d like to get away from home into some far off land. It was just like any other. We were playing games with friends, we had snacks… it was all peaceful; they were fun times and everyone was happy. Until…

One night on the ship, we all went out to the starboard (“right” in nautical terms) to look at the stars. Then, suddenly, we saw a fog, and our fear showed at the sight of a dark and terrifying pirate ship, with teeth. I looked through a telescope I got and barely noticed the silhouette of a tentacle-faced man. I was terrified at first, but since our ship was so much bigger, I thought we would be safe. But I was wrong.

All of a sudden, the ship quaked, and a large tentacle shot up and grabbed some random passenger, dragging him to the depths. We all screamed and ran in terror when more giant tentacles rose from the depths. I was just frozen in shock, and just when a tentacle was about to come down on me, my dad came and grabbed me, carrying me away. He set me down in a safe area, but was suddenly grabbed by a tentacle himself. “DADDY!” I called. But it was too late.

The men used guns to try and shoot them, but they kept getting grabbed. My mom took me to the lifeboats to try and escape, but they were destroyed pretty quickly. The might of whatever monster that was soon tore the ship limb from limb, and we all fell in the water. I was a surprisingly good swimmer at that age, so I swam to one of the floating pieces and held on. The strange pirate ship was drifting over to me, so I tried to stay hidden. I then climbed up the side of the ship, just to see what was up there.

I peeked over the side, horrified at what I saw: my mom and some other passengers held captive by mutant fish zombies. The man with the tentacles approached my mom, looking her straight in the eye, as he spoke the words, “Do ya fear death?”

As a response, my mom just spat in his eye. He didn’t seem too bothered by it. But what struck me the most… was when the man took his sword… and stabbed through my mother’s chest. I suddenly fainted from the shock and fell into the sea.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to find myself along some rocky shore, the kind where I am now. I looked up at the sight of a huge fortress, with large windmill towers. I rubbed my eyes as I stood, wondering where I was. I looked to the ground and noticed a trail of fruit. Now, I knew better than to eat food on the ground, of course, so I just followed the trail, up some stairs to an enormous door. It almost seemed like it was a giant’s keep. I was too tiny to push or pull the big doors, and I tried knocking, until I finally noticed a little sign to the side. It read ‘Use Psychic’.

I kept this a secret from most people, except my parents, but I am what they call a psychicbender, someone who is able to move objects with their mind. I was only 6, so my powers weren’t that good… but I mustered all the strength my 6-year-old form could carry, and focused my energy on the doors. Slowly, but surely, they flew open, and I walked inside.

Inside was a large room, with a spirally walkway leading upwards on the other side. In the center was a golden table with a fruit bowl, and sitting on the other side was something I’ve never seen before: a pure white being with a pinkish-red tail and stomach (they looked sort of attached), two necks, three fingers on each hand, and dark purple eyes. I slowly approached the figure and said, “Excuse me, Mister… is this your castle?”

He was silent for a moment. _“…So, you are finally awake.”_ he said in some echoey voice. Did he even move his mouth?

I walked closer. “Awe you the one who bwought me here?”

_“Correct. My name is Mewtwo. And this is New Island.”_

“Mewtwo? How awe you talking without moving your mouth?”

_“Psychic.”_

“Huh? You mean wike me?”

_“Yes. I am a psychicbender, and the most powerful one you’ll ever see. When I heard of Davy Jones’ attack on that ship, I came flying immediately. The only passenger I found was you. I sensed the psychic energy within you was very powerful, and knew you were a bender of the element. So, I brought you here.”_

“Then… can you take me home?”

_“Home? Don’t you want to know why your parents didn’t want your powers to be known? Don’t you want to know the history of psychicbenders?”_

“Uh…”

_“Psychic is a dangerous element. It was one of the dark ones, and still is. The power to control objects and people is far too great to be in any human’s hands. Beings who control psychic control the world if they don’t have the knowledge to control it properly. The humans know this, so they shun us away, just as with every dark element. Psychicbenders will be tempted by the darkness they hold, and take control and conquer all. That’s why they can never coexist with humans. It’s why… I can never leave here and interact with others, no matter what good I do.”_

My expression turned to sadness as I looked down. “Oh… what should I do?”

_“You must stay here with me. I will keep you safe from any harm.”_

I looked up. “You will?”

Mewtwo levitated over to me. _“Yes… and I will teach you the full ways of psychic. In the care of the most powerful half-spirit on this Earth, no harm shall come to you.”_

I smiled and embraced the tall being in a hug. Mewtwo gave no expression, and only pat me with his right hand.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six years have passed since then. I was 12 years old. I spent the rest of my days here on New Island, living under the care of this powerful half-spirit. And I liked it. I was almost a full master at psychokinesis. I stood along the rocky shore, watching the waves of the ocean wash by. I had good clothes, good food, everything, and my life was peaceful here.

The half-spirit as mentioned above then drifted over to me, and I turned to face him. _“Time for lunch, Mika.”_

“Sweet! I’m hungry!”

_“But first, show me a Force Sphere.”_

I did as told, focused the psychic energy in my hands, forming a pink psychic ball, then launching it far in the distance.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In some far off land, the ball exploded on a house, destroying the front part, and Cleveland Brown began sliding down the tilting floor in his bathtub. “What the hell?! No no no no NO NO!” He crashed. “Isn’t any distance safe from these long-range attacks?!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, how was that?” I asked.

_“Good work. Let’s go eat. Afterwards, it’s more practice. You still need work on shrinking and re-enlarging objects.”_

“I nearly have it under control.” I proceeded to follow him inside.

Just before I went inside, I noticed a floating white catlike creature over the edge. “Mew! Mew Mew Mew! MEW Mew Mew Mew.” It flew away.

I just shrugged and went inside.


	6. Yuki’s Coldness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Yuki Crystal, a boy who gained uncontrollable ice powers and was forced to flee from home.

**Hey, everybody. New OC. Here we go.**

****

**_

Yuki’s Coldness

_**

****

My name is Yuki Crystal. What? Got a problem with that? Sigh, whatever. I don’t give a crud. But you probably wanna hear this story, so yeah. Anyway, I used to be in the KND. I joined when I was five, and I worked at Sector F. But a bunch of cadets were assigned, so I was sent to Sector IC in Iceland. They wanted to call it Sector I, but they already had one in India, so yeah. I was Numbuh 1-Ice for the heck of it. Didn’t really mean anything until… well, just listen.

Anyway, I worked in Sector IC for a few years, but when I was 9, during a mission, I was hit by an ice gun, giving me these weird powers. Powers over ice. It wasn’t a big deal at first, but as time moved on, they got stronger. Soon, everything I touched turned to ice, and I was cursed. When I was 10, I went up to Moonbase to see if Numbuh 362 could help me out, but while I was there, I accidentally bumped into that pest of a brother of hers. He was about to yell not to touch him, but my powers froze him in an instant. I was kinda glad, because that brat annoyed me. But Numbuh 362 saw this, and she was furious. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn’t unfreeze him. Sonya looked worried, too, but that Lee kid didn’t seem to care TOO much. But Numbuh 362 definitely wouldn’t let it slide. And so, for that reason, she banished me from the KND, though I couldn’t be decommissioned for fear the officers would share the same fate.

Oh, but I think I’m getting ahead of myself. Before the accident, I didn’t have that many friends, at least compared to Sector V. My sector didn’t really like me that much for some reason. But the only real friend I had was Jagar King. It’s spelled J-A-G-A-R, but it’s pronounced “Hagar” with an “H”. I’m not sure why, I don’t even think he’s Spanish. Anyway, Jagar was the only one I hung out with. He had his own weird powers: the power to control time. Timebending, they called it, a great and rare power. He always felt alone, having his power, so I guess that’s why I hung out with him. And when I got my powers, we understood each other a little more then, I guess. We hung out almost all the time, and I thought we had the perfect friendship, and would always stick by each other. But when Numbuh 362 had me banished, Jagar didn’t come with me. When I turned and left out the door, he just stood by and watched. I thought he would quit and come with me… but I guess he only cared about himself.

I wore only black clothing; black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Black clothing was supposed to absorb heat, so I thought it would lessen the effect of my ice powers… but it didn’t. Over time, I heard that Numbuh 363 was unfrozen, and Jagar was murdered, probably for his powers. Eventually, I decided to run away to the coldest place I could think of, far away from those KNDorks: the North Pole. Not a soul in sight. Except for Santa, but who actually believes in that load of ***?

I came to an area in the North Pole known as Zuzu’s Valley. Not sure why it was called that. But anyway, there were lots of caves in the valley, so I decided to lay low in one of them. Soon, I was getting hungry, and colder than usual. I left my cave and searched around for any food, like anything could survive out here. I saw the Aurora Borealis, with the bright Northern Star looming over it. I don’t know what, but something about that star drew me in closer.

I finally got the closest I could below the star and fell over, all energy exhausted from my body, and I was gasping for air… where do I feel like I heard that line before, several times? Anyway, it was all far too cold for me to handle, and just when I felt my own light dimming, a miracle occurred, surprisingly. A great and powerful spirit being lowered itself from the star down to Earth, and it used its powers of ice to give me more life.

I felt revitalized, but still cold, though I was able to stand up. I looked up at the spirit and said, “Who are you?”

 _“I am Polaris.”_ It answered. _“God of Snow and Ice. I created the Winter Season, and all snow and ice you see on this Earth. It was I that assisted the Kids Next Door with the building of their Arctic Base long ago, much like Celebi helped build their treehouses. We spirits played big roles in making the KND to begin with. It was a spirit responsible for starting it in the first place.”_

I blew some breath into my hands, rubbing them for warmth, like that’ll help. “Well, thank you spirits for nothin’.”

_“You do realize your ice powers aren’t just a curse, given to you by an unknown assailant. They are a symbol of your cold nature. Your heartless and unfriendly ways are the very thing that make your powers such a Hell on Ice. If you had more friends and more people to love, maybe they’d be a bit warmer.”_

I blew into my hands again. “Keep your spirit mumbo jumbo to yourself. I don’t need Jagar and I don’t need anyone else! I’m just as good on my own, if not better! I don't need anyone in my life, don’t want any.”

_“And for that reason, you will be cursed with your powers forever. But all mortals find the right path eventually. I’ll let you remain in my domain, and even teach you to control your powers. Or, what you’re able to control of them. An eternity in this realm of cold lifelessness may be just what you need.”_

Whatever. I just turned and walked away, back to my cave. I didn’t give a crap what he said, I didn’t need anyone. I'll spend the rest of my life in this Frozen Hell if I want to. And heck, if he’s giving me all the food I need to survive, why should I care? I don’t need anyone, don’t wanna. My life’s been a hell enough with them already, so I don’t care. But if there’s anything I could ever want in my life… who was it who held the ice gun.


	7. Gnaa’s Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Negatar Gnaa, the evil opposite of Avatar Aang, as he masters his Dark Elements.

**Hello, everybody! Here is the short story of Negatar Gnaa mastering his elements! Here we go!**

**________________________________________**

****

**_

Gnaa’s Training

_**

****

_There is a story that tells of a dimension parallel to ours. And in that other dimension, a child was born. A child with unique and incredible powers. Powers that could very well change the whole universe. But this boy was hated by his own people. His people, the Fear Nomads, mistreated him. They ridiculed him, shunned him, and even tortured him. He endured worse treatment than anyone could ever imagine. And because of this hatred, he was corrupted by the Darkness. And so, he sought to master his powers. His first step… was to slaughter everyone that wronged him._

Negatar Gnaa. That was the name the monks gave him. He would keep the name even as he walked away. The Southern Fear Temple was far at his back. If people would ever visit it again, they would find only blood and death.

_Negatar Gnaa nearly drowned in the ocean sometime later, after curiously seeing a bright reflection of himself in the waves. He found himself upon a cursed ship, captained by a man with no heart. This man… became Gnaa’s first friend._

It was a cold, yet peaceful night in the South Pole as a strange, glowing boy, and a large white bison sat frozen in a spherical iceberg. A dark pirate ship, its front designed like a mouth with sharp teeth, sailed out of the mist. As the _Flying Dutchman_ stopped next to the iceberg, Davy Jones and Negatar Gnaa walked to the ship’s side to look at it.

“This is him…” Jones said.

“So, this is my Positive counterpart.” Gnaa observed.

“Correct. Frozen in time by his own Avatar State. Pity, the fate that’s become of his people. I always knew Fire was a dangerous element-ah.”

“And this is the reason I was prevented from aging?”

Phantom Gnaa emerged from his shadow and said, _“Yes, Master. You see, each Positive and Negative share a connection. When one dies, the other dies as well. And since Aang here is frozen and prevented from aging, you are free to roam the world in your 12-year-old form!”_

“Then I am immortal…” Gnaa said lowly. “As long as he is in there… I can’t age. We must make sure no one ever finds him. Jones: seal him away.”

“As you command, _Master_.” With that, Jones used his powerful waterbending to make the iceberg sink below the sea. Afterwards, he created an even bigger iceberg right on top of it, to hold Aang down on the bottom. Once he was finished, Jones turned to Gnaa. “Now… just how long do you plan to use my ship-ah? I let you stowaway on here because I know you’re the Negatar, and the one that will help me flood all worlds, but I have other matters to attend to-ah!”

“Relax, Davy. I won’t be needing your services long. Just drop me close to Avalar’s Silver River Forest and you can be on your merry way.”

“Very well-ah. Negatar or not, little children like yourself annoy me.” With that, the _Flying Dutchman_ sailed away.

It was then that the sun came up and a giant metal ship came sailing in the area. Fire Lord Sozin searched around for any signs of the Avatar… but didn’t see Aang below the iceberg.

_Negatar Gnaa traveled the many worlds, searching for masters that will teach him to control his elements. Over time, he found the perfect teachers and fully mastered them._

_He learned Poison… from the spirit, Hexxus._

“POISON… is the Element of HURT!” the toxic spirit said as he drifted around Lord Gnaa, toxic smoke spreading around the area. “When hurtful things, like little insults, are thrown at you, a feeling of inner pain attacks your heart! At least, that’s what MOST children your age go through. But I can tell you have been through much more terrible pain. That pain is the inner poison that slowly floods your mind over time!”

Gnaa was coughing and choking at the toxic smog that came from Hexxus.

“Poisonbenders have taken that mental poison… and turned it into physical poison! You must THINK of all the pain you’ve endured… and turn it into sweet, beautiful, TOXIC LOVE!”

Gnaa closed his eyes and remembered all the pain he’s endured.

_“You deserve to DIE, you demon!”_

_“I can’t believe WE got cursed with the Negatar!”_

_“Wow, he actually bleeds like a PERSON!” a boy wielding a knife shouted. “Maybe we can make him run dry!”_

Gnaa shot his eyes open, spread his fingers apart, and held his hands toward the ground as gas emerged and seeped into his fingernails.

“Yes! SLIME beneath you!” Gnaa erupted some poison breath to the sky. “SLIME up above! Can. You. Feel. The… TOXIC LOVE?!”

_He learned Shadow… from the wizard, Voldemort._

“Shadow… is the Element of Hiding.” The dark wizard said as he slowly walked around Gnaa, who was wearing a black robe identical to Voldemort’s. “Shadows hide from the sun… and hide from the world. Dark beings who are turned away, like us, hide with the shadows. We stay and speak with them for so long… until we finally understand their ways. We’re able to take their forms… and bend them to our will. Into so much more.” Voldemort went into his shadow and slid over to Gnaa, coming out and punching the backside of his head.

As Voldemort grinned maniacally, Gnaa ran over and tried kicking, but Voldemort became a shadow and the attack phased through. Gnaa became a shadow himself, then flew around before he knocked Voldemort into a wall. He leaped a few feet away from him, and the wizard shouted, “REDUCTO!” and fired a spell at Gnaa, but he simply became a shadow, slid along the ground, came up, and kicked Voldemort to the ground, then aimed his staff at him.

Voldemort gave an evil grin as he stood up. “Well done, my boy, ha ha ha!”

Gnaa smiled sheepishly.

His smile soon went down as Voldemort came over and wrapped his arms around him. “You deserve a hug for that!” Gnaa was royally grossed out.

_He learned Psychic… from the Sith, Darth Sidious._

“Psychic is the Element of the Mind.” Darth Sidious said as the future Dark Master dressed in a dark robe like his, wearing a blind fold and holding a purple lightsaber. “A very powerful element used by nearly all the gods. Psychicbenders are able to take this power and control objects with simply their powerful mind. Having psychic will allow you to move things, manipulate them, and even warp them through space. Not to be confused with spacebending, however. Now…” Some doors opened, and in stepped several squadrons of droids. “Show me your strength.” Gnaa started defending blindfolded with his lightsaber as the droids shot him.

Gnaa jumped behind some droids and sliced them in half horizontally. He grabbed some more with his psychic and threw them over to another squadron. As for the last bit, Gnaa just leapt and landed in the center of them, slamming his hand on the ground, and creating a psychic shockwave that stunned them all. He then spun around and sliced them all.

When he was done, he removed his blindfold to see Sidious cackling. “Gooood, Young Negatar.”

Gnaa smiled, then looked behind him as he noticed a cradle. He approached that cradle with curiosity to find a small baby. “I meant to ask about this one. Who is this?”

“Ahhh. This is my newborn son. He seems precious and adorable now, but one day, he will become a fine Sith Lord. I shall call him… Darth Genious.”

“I’d love to meet him then.”

_And finally… he learned Fear from the Nightmare King, Darkrai._

“Fear is the Element of Conflicting Emotions.” Darkrai the Second said as he sat in his throne, looking down at Lord Gnaa. “When you experience something too terrifying to behold, the emotion of fear clouds your mind, so whenever a task involving that experience is to come, your emotions get the best of you, and you hesitate. But while fear may just seem like any other emotion, when it becomes strong enough, it becomes a dark power that controls you. You could either let it control you… or YOU can control it. Now… let’s see what you’re most AFRAID OF.” The spirit used his power on Gnaa and showed him visions of his fears.

_His visions included demonic versions of the people that tormented him, trapping him deep inside a dark well where he was never heard from again._

“…AAAHHHHH!” Gnaa erupted a scream, unleashed a blast of dark red energy from his lungs. Darkrai was forced out and landed in front of his throne as Gnaa stopped. Darkrai recovered and floated as he nodded to Gnaa, who smiled and bowed in return.

_After years of training, he finally became the dark being he is today._

“Excellent work, My Master.” Phantom Gnaa said as he drifted around him. “You mastered your elements exceptionally! Now, unleash your newfound power that the world will soon know!”

Gnaa opened his eyes and unleashed his elemental powers in all directions: a blast of poison gas down south, his shadow stretched to the east away from the setting sun, a psychic beam to the west, a fear scream to the north, and finally, a beam of pure dark energy straight up into the sky.

Gnaa finally stopped as Phantom smiled. _“Good, Master! But first, we must find the fire that feeds your Darkness! Let us go.”_ With that, his phantom was absorbed into him once again.

_You see, Gnaa was not yet complete: he needed something else to truly spark his inner darkness. And that spark… was a reminder of his past._

Gnaa strolled into an ordinary neighborhood park on a cloudy day. This planet was where he met Voldemort, and it was called Earth. His dark hood was up, so no one could look upon his Arrows of Shame. “So, this planet has element benders, too. I can feel them. But… why do I not see any bending?”

 _“Because they fear it, Master.”_ Phantom hissed. _“The people of this world fear the unnatural, and they despise those that practice it. That is why Voldemort and his wizards hide.”_

Gnaa stopped when a small rubber ball rolled into his foot. He looked to see a little girl, five years old, with brown hair and hazel eyes. She stopped when Gnaa spotted her. The boy used psychic to roll it back. The girl caught it and gasped. “You have powers, too!”

He cocked a brow. “I do?”

“You moved the ball with your mind power. My mommy says it’s ‘psychicbending.’ Y’see… I can do it, too.” She made the ball float up in the air.

Gnaa gazed in awe. “So, you’re one also. Hmm… at least some people aren’t afraid.” He smiled.

“SHE’S DOING IT AGAIN! !” cried a boy’s voice—a second later, a basketball was thrown against the child’s head. Gnaa gasped horrified. Behind her were a group of vicious, older boys.

“We told you ya ain’t allowed to use your powers here, Morgan! The second we let our guards drop, you’ll snap our necks!”

“B-But I was just-” Morgan tried to say.

“Hey, Big Kid,” he said to Gnaa, “stay away from that freak! She’s a monster! The kind of person they would burn at a stake if they could.”

A memory flashed in Gnaa’s head, of kids tying him to a wooden board. “…You LIARS.” Gnaa hissed.

“Whut?”

“You four… You’re benders, too. I can sense your chi. You’re a firebender, you’re an earthbender, you’re a shadowbender, and you…” He pointed at the African-American boy last, “you’re a musicbender. You’re hurting one of your own. Scum like you… are the WORST!” Gnaa unveiled his hood. “Is this all this world is? People drowning their selves in hatred and hypocrisy? People like you… should not be allowed to _LIVE_!” His eyes and arrows shone a bright purple.

“W-W-W-What is that guy?” the lead bully asked. Gnaa waved his arms around and fired a blast of poison gas straight from his fingertips and into the bully’s mouth, making him choke until he fainted and died. The other kids looked horrified before running in different directions.

Gnaa became a shadow and slid along the ground to the shadowbender boy, grabbing his shadow’s neck and breaking it, causing the boy to die as well. He saw some cars passing by on the street and used his psychic to grab one and smash the third boy. The last boy was ambushed by Gnaa landing in front of him, and the Dark Master unleashed a wave of fear from his lungs. The boy screamed and covered his ears from the storm of fear as he fell on his knees. Gnaa finally stopped screaming and watched as he quaked in fear on the ground. Gnaa saw more cars coming and used psychic to pick the boy up and throw him into the cars, making the cars spiral around and crash.

Gnaa then looked to see Morgan staring at him with great terror in her young eyes. Gnaa’s aura faded as he walked over to her apologetically. “Don’t worry. It’s okay. You’ll never have to worry about them again.”

“AAAAAAAAAHHHH!” The girl was on her feet and running in seconds.

It was then that Gnaa heard sirens coming, and he turned to see several police cars surrounding him and cops aiming their guns.

_“FREEZE! Put your hands up in the air and get on the ground!”_

Gnaa could feel the hatred radiating from them. Their feelings were the same for the people with powers. “This planet has so many evil people…”

 _“This planet is so full of ignorance, Master. Full of darkness. Use that darkness to your advantage. Show them your power.”_ Gnaa’s eyes and arrows glowed once more. His Negatar State was active.

“FIRE!” The officers started bombarding Gnaa with bullets, but he simply protected with a psychic barrier. Soon, the cops were out of bullets and Gnaa’s shield vanished. The Dark Master charged his powers and unleashed a beam of dark energy, eliminating all the cops.

 _“All shall be extinct!”_ Gnaa exclaimed in his new dark voice, dark storm clouds flooding the sky.

Suddenly, he was hit by a blast from the side and turned to see the timebending spirits: Clockwork, Olive Pioji, Jagar King, and Misty Greene. “Stop, Lord Gnaa. This isn’t the way.” Clockwork spoke.

_“NO! Don’t you see? The humans hate us! They fear our power! They make us feel weak! BUT THEY’RE WEAK! WE DESERVE TO RULE OVER THEM!!”_

“But given the chaos you’ve just committed, it seems their fear and hatred is justified. A spirit’s job is to protect the world, and as a half-spirit, this duty falls to the Negatar as well. But if you choose to bring harm, we must stop you.” With that, the timebenders charged and fired Chrono Beams from their hands.

Gnaa simply protected with his psychic barrier and fired his Dark Laser straight at Clockwork, pushing him back. Misty Greene ran around to try attacking him, but he screamed in her face, throwing her back with fear. He was hurt from behind and turned to see Jagar, who was firing Chrono Beams from the clock on his chest. Gnaa charged his dark power once again and fired his beam, hitting Jagar dead in the chest and breaking his clock. “NO!” he screamed. Gnaa then pushed him back with dark energy balls.

Clockwork recovered and flew over to him, and Gnaa dodged as Clockwork started swinging his staff. When the Time Ghost got face-to-face with him, Clockwork screamed, _“AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!”_ and unleashed his Roar of Time upon Gnaa, pushing him several yards into a building.

The storm clouds flashed bright lightning as Gnaa recovered from the wreck. When he was about to attack the time spirits again, he looked to the sky as Dialga and Palkia came down. _“Your crimes end here, Lord Gnaa.”_ Dialga spoke.

 _“NOOO! I AM THE MASTER OF DARKNESS! I WILL SPREAD DARKNESS ACROSS THE UNIVERSE! I WILL DESTROY YOU!!”_ He unleashed his darkness upon Palkia, who suffered no damage. “HEY!” Gnaa screamed when Clockwork and the timebenders grabbed onto him.

 _“This ends now…”_ With that, Dialga and Palkia charged their power and fired upon the Negatar State.

_“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!”_

_The gods originally intended to execute Lord Gnaa… but doing so would also destroy his opposite. So, they imprisoned him on a dark, forbidden mountain inside the Negaverse, trapping him inside a Well of Darkness. While Gnaa’s powers were channeled inside the well, prevented from escaping, the darkness that emits from him seeps out and attracts the darkness of others. His evil even now influences even the lightest hearts. The spirits always believed that even the darkest hearts could be changed, even if there was the tiniest speck of light in them. But after seeing this Dark Master, they lost all hope that anyone could possibly make that happen._

Morgan Catherine closed her book after she was finished reading it on her bed. “Well, that’s the story.”

“Whoa. Talk about a messed-up kid.” Sophie replied.

“I do NOT wanna be on his bad list!” Athena replied.

“The story actually sounds familiar somehow…” Morgan said.

“How? Because the girl in the book was named Morgan?” Buddy remarked. “There’s a hundred like you, Morgie.”

“Oh, ha ha. Still… I feel sorry for him. He sounded like he could’ve really used a friend.”

“Even if he had one, there’s no fixing a child like that.” Athena said.

“Yeah… I guess so.”

“Kids, dinner’s ready, come on down!”

“Coming, Mom!” Buddy yelled as they ran out of the room.

“In a minute, I just need to find out who the author is.” Morgan said, scrolling back to the front cover. “‘The Chronicler’? …Well, people hide their true names for a reason.” With that, she shut the book and ran down the stairs.

Once she was gone, Clockwork and Jagar came out of hiding. “Are you sure stealing one of The Chronicler’s books was a good idea?” Jagar asked.

“It was necessary to show Morgan. Now that she got a look at their shared past, she can come closer to realizing her destiny.”

“Why is it that all of Nigel’s relatives have some important destiny?”

“Heck, I dunno. But speaking of training… it’s time to resume yours. Gotta find some way around that clock.” With that, Clockwork opened a Time Gate and the two headed inside.


End file.
